


Slow Ride

by Bremmatron33



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Beast Machines
Genre: Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Transformers Plug and Play Sexual Interfacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-13 11:53:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12983508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bremmatron33/pseuds/Bremmatron33
Summary: Secret Solenoid gift. Thrust's feeling his bad day and his lonely night so he goes out looking for a little sympathy from his other general.





	Slow Ride

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MatrixDream](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MatrixDream/gifts).



> I binged watched all of beast wars and machines to write this. I don't think I'll ever get Jetstorm first saying his command code out of my head....ever. Hope it makes for a lovely gift.

There truly was no rest for the wicked when it came to Megatron’s high command but that didn’t mean there weren’t quiet moments. The boss didn’t allow even his drone officers many luxuries past letting them live, but they were pretty good at finding them themselves without the help of their temperamental overlord. Jetstorm was particularly good at it. Being a high-gloss kind of mech he did what he had to to keep himself in the best of shape and if anyone was asking Thrust, it paid off. Jetstorm wasn’t always selfish with his finds like one would imagine, sometimes when he really wanted something he was willing to share. He was also more than willing to share if someone begged.

It had been a hard solar cycle of chasing beast bots and failure and Thrust was looking for a little sympathy. He knew just where to get it. Deep in the winding halls of the citadel Thrust cruised around corners till the rooms he passed turned to massive blurs of blue and wings and a smooth voice filled the halls. Jetstorm was talking to his troops again, the mech would talk to a wall as long as it didn’t tell him to shut up. Thrust let out a short laugh, as annoying as it could be the thought of it was pretty cute. Rolling through the mass of drones all the way to the back of the hangar the cycle found the small nest of sashes Jetstorm liked to relax in.

The aerial didn’t immediately notice him so Thrust took a moment to enjoy the view. By the Pit, he looked good. With his legs curled ever so delicately around one the sashes, so prime, so proper. Thrust could just see a hint of the mechs covered array hidden behind that cockpit. It might have been rude to go looking for a booty call in person but the last thing Thrust was gonna do was lend the little peacock his audial without him at least sitting on his lap. With his optics on the prize, Thrust gunned his engine, startling the aerial into a jump.

“Boss!? I swear this is just my natural glow you’re seeing!” The sound of a deep mirthful laugh had Jetstorm huffing hot air and settling back into his swing. “Thrust, darling~. **What do you want?!** ”

“Aww, I like it when I get you all riled. I just came to see what fun you were having. Looks like you’re having a lot of fun with that nest of yours.”

“Hmm~ Jealous? You wanna turn gravity gremlin?” Taking the long swaths of fabric in his servos Jetstorm swung teasingly back and forth over Thrust’s head.

“Sounds tempting but...I’m looking for something else.” Trying to not be too obvious Thrust kicked at an empty cube Jetstorm had dropped. Where in the Pit the lunatic found hi-grade Thrust would never know but he was lucky to have him as an ally.

“ **Slag!** Me and my clumsy servos~” Jetstorm glared down at the cycle. He might have sounded irritated but Thrust could feel in his field that he wanted some company.

“Hmm, clumsy. How many cubes have you had?” The night wouldn’t be a total loss if Jetstorm had cleared his stash but hi-grade was hard to get so to the Pit if Thrust wasn’t going to score himself some if Jestorm had it.

“Two or three cubes. I’ve got some left.” From the half drained cube still in Jestorm’s claws and the glow of his optic band Thrust would put the bot at more like five or six in. Which could mean dangerous territory…..but this wasn’t their first go around; if Jetstorm wanted him gone he’d know.

“What’s a bot got to do to get some of that?” Thrust flashed his own band in a bit of a wink letting the aerial know he was in the mood to play.

“Tell D.D. you’re feeling sluggish in the mornings thanks to the cold. He’s really such a naughty bot behind that helpful demeanor of his.”

“Hmm...could do that.”

“Oh~ You were thinking of getting some of mine! Well~ I suppose I could share if you do me a favor.” Now they were talking. Thrust knew the aerial had something on his mind. “Well, what are you waiting for~ Get up here!”

“Don’t need to ask twice.” Thrust took a driving leap and landed roughly on Jetstorm’s sturdy swing, his frame bouncing a few times before finally settling. Jetstorm tumbled slightly into his lap as Thrust’s added weight shifted the balance. Energon sloshed from Jetstorm’s cube and onto the floor, the mech’s chuckling, instead of blind rage, cementing the fact that the bot was a little drunker than he let on. Leaning forward the aerial resituated his wings before settling back against Thrust, humming happily.

“Oh, this is much better. I don’t know why I don’t ask you to join me more often~”

“Too much of a good thing. Trust me.” Jetstorm’s optic band narrowed not sure he was being insulted.

“For you maybe. I don’t think it’s possible for one to tire of my company though.” That Thrust could confirm for a fact was opinion only. Jetstorm was good for a lot of things but they had their limits. That sort of thinking was going to get the cycle nowhere quick though considering he wanted the mech’s company that night.

“What’s this favor? I want a drink.” Jetstorm’s field immediately softened at the reminder that he was, in fact, getting something out of the grounder.

“Ah right~ So, I wasn’t lying to D.D about being groggy as of late. So I think one of my fuel lines is knotted but he does the scan and tells me nothing’s wrong! So I say well then it must be my circuits then, so he does a scan and says there’s still nothing wrong! My back is aching and I feel clogged and I’ve been leaking fluid so I know something’s wrong but every scan says I’m perfectly fine! Dig around in there for me and check things out.” Thrust felt the warm teasing pulse of Jetstorm's energy as it mingled with his own field. Thrust figured he wouldn’t be getting anything tonight if he said no.

“Sure thing. Open up.” Poor bot really must have been drunk and hurting it he was going to open his back to anyone other than D.D.. Leaning forward on the sash Jetstorm opened his back with a light snap of plates and took in a deep vent.

“Just don’t prod around aimlessly too much alright. **I’ve already had my fill of that!** ” Easy for him to say. Aerials had a lot more going on than grounders did and it wasn’t as if Thrust was trained more than changing a popped wheel. Oddly enough for being close to a flat out blank Tankor was the only one aside from D.D. who knew his way around a few different frames. Only issue is to get his help without getting smashed you had to keep your mouth shut and that wasn’t really in Jetstorm’s wheelhouse. “See anything yet?”

“Haven’t even started looking. Be patient flyboy.” Thrust hooked one of his claws over Jetstorm’s back panel to keep him steady as he scanned for anything immediate. Jetstorm wasn’t kidding about the fluid build up, his internals were slicked with old gunky energon. It was no wonder he was feeling stuffy, it was gross in there. “D.D. really should have given you a third look.”

“He was in a mood. I was lucky I got the Hi-grade out of him.” Thrust let out a hummed grunt of acknowledgment; D.D. could be like that. He spent the most time with Megatron after all. “Do you actually see anything?” Thrust quickly did a better scan, his gaze finally catching something. Reaching his claws in he swiftly ripped it out of the gears with only a slightly sickening shriek of metal.

Thrust tried not to laugh at the jet’s misery as he looked the obstruction over. “It’s a feather. A metal one.”

Thrust caught the faint sound of Jetstorm’s cube crashing to the floor before his audials were blown out of whack. “A WHAT?!” Thrust could really do without the shrieking. No mech's voice needed to go that high unless they were trying to do damage.

“There’s more.”

“NO! **GET THEM OUT!** Now!”

“I will; stop your screaming.” Thrust continued to carefully move wires and cables as he plucked out more feathers. Reaching back deep in he suddenly yanked his servo back in surprise. A long deep scratch had formed on one of his claws. Thrust had felt his servo brush up against something...but it had been relatively soft. “I think I found something else.” Bracing Jetstorm’s back better Thrust groped around in the aerials back till he felt the soft thing again. It was tangled in a fuel line. Thrust managed to free whatever it was with as little nicks and scratches garnered as he could. Getting a good grip Thrust gave the intrusion a rough yank. Jetstorm yelped as whatever it was stuck and scraped his metal.

“HEY! **A LITTLE COMPASSION MAYBE?!** ”

“I almost got it. Stop whining.” Tightening his grip the best he could Thrust gave the object another few tugs till he finally wrenched it free. Mangled bits of metal and feather cascaded gently to the floor, fat congealed energon dripping onto him as Thrust looked the obstruction over. “It’s a bird.”

“Are you kidding me?!”It was indeed a bird, a metal bird but still definitely a bird.

“Nope. You out flying drunk?” Thrust felt Jetstorm’s field heat up with embarrassment.

“I may have taken a calming night flight the last time I was able to enjoy myself. I thought it was just my engine hiccuping! What are those disgusting things doing in my sky!? **It’s all those damn beast bots fault!** ”

“True that. If they really think its cool to have this sort of trash around living with us then they really got damaged processors. You wanna take it to the boss as a prize? You did kill it fair and square.”

“ **Don’t!** ”Jetstorm turned swiftly and shoved three cubes of hi-grade into Thrust’s free arm. “I need to go wash myself out before I purge my tanks.” Before Thrust could even get a word in the jet was gone. So much for his planned night. Still, the jet would come back eventually. There was no need to act brashly. Jetstorm would be in a much better mood clean anyhow. Leaning back on the support sash of Jetstorm’s sling Thrust cracked into a cube.

Unsurprisingly for him, Jetstorm took hours in clean up, probably took a detour to holler at D.D. for his poor analysis too Thrust bet. When the jet did return though he was as expected in a much better mood, unfortunately, he’d sobered up a lot while Thrust was starting to see double. A shame really because all shiny and chipper Jetstorm was looking mighty fine.

“You’re still here? I figured you would have puttered off to your hidey hall by now.”

“Just enjoying myself. You want me gone?” Thrust’s visor flickered slyly; drunk, his intentions were much more obvious. Jetstorm responded with a muted laugh.

“I never said that~” Flying up Jetstorm nestled his frame against the other bot’s, purposely slipping one of his legs over Trust’s forks so he was just nearly in the mech’s lap. “I wouldn’t turn away my hero. I might owe you a little something more since I’m feeling so~ much better now.”

“Mm. Glad to hear it.” Thrust grabbed at Jetstorm’s hips and inched him over a little more. It earned him a raspy snicker from the jet.

“Well, well, well, hero how salacious of you. Were you just being nice to get into my panels? What kind of bot do you think I am?”

“Hopefully a charged one.”

“Ah~ You might be lucky tonight. I’ve had an ungodly pounding in my array all morning. You up for playing medic again Thrust?”

“As long as you haven’t been fraggin’ any birds.” Thrust couldn’t help but laugh at the jet’s huff of disgust. Whatever damage his comment had done was quickly alleviated as he bumped the jet playfully on his hip till he was sitting fully in his lap. Even with the light contact Thrust could feel the racing pulse running through Jetstorm's frame. “Hmm still charged after all. Choice.” Thrust rolled his hips a few times, lewdly continuing to bounce Jetstorm, the bot landing in his lap again and and again with a soft echoing clang. Jetstorm gasped loudly.

“Oh you grounders and your bumpy rides~ **If you dent the equipment you’ll be paying for it!** ” Jetstorm could warn all he wanted Thrust knew from experience that all that slag when out the window as soon as they got going. The jet preferred a good rough ride.

“Sure wings, sure. I’ll be real gentle.” Claws sliding down Thrust spread Jetstorm’s legs as wide as they could go without triggering a transformation sequence. The aerial was usually skilled and plenty in control of his frame but he’d lost that control a few times before when they were just at the teasing stage of their…..relationship; when things got too charged. 

Jetstorm sighed wantonly as he anchored his legs on the taut sashes, Thrust’s plates were already warm and they felt amazing against his long untouched metal. “Oh, Primus you feel good. You really want me that badly hmmm, Thrust?”

“I’ve certainly been thinking about this.” Thrust revved his engine a few times, letting it rest at a higher than normal gear as he fondled the jet’s vents with his claws. Jetstorm shivered under his touch, pressing his frame a little more snugly against Thrust’s.

“Oh yes~ you really know how to get a mech started.” Jetstorm’s vents jittered around the other bots claws, still not used to the intrusion of them quite yet. 

Thrust was used to playing with the ones on the aerials chest since the ones on his legs got him too hot too quickly so he was hesitant. He had to admit at first he didn’t quite get why Jetstorm wanted to be touched there, the metal was sensitive sure but not in the good kind of way if one wasn’t really careful and Thrust didn’t have the most dexterous digits. He quickly learned it was just one more sneaky aerial move to get someone else to do their dirty work. Vents got greasy and caked in dust and it took forever to clean them out, even longer than the hours Jetstorm already spent primping. Add the fact that it was a little awkward to get at them and that the simple maintenance had a high chance of getting oneself charged up it was no wonder the slaggers tricked other bots into doing it for them. Wiser now Thrust knew just what Jetstorm wanted as he carefully scraped along the inner metal walls of the mech's thighs, collecting gunk and chipping away small patches of rust. Even for a bot who liked to flaunt his looks Jetstorm could be so impatient, didn’t care a lick about what other mechs couldn’t see even if it slagged him over in the long run. 

Pulling out his claws he idly cleaned them off with one of his own polishing cloths as he listened to Jetstorm vent heavily and hum contently, he watched the mech's plates twitch expectantly, watched his slim peds bend and curl in pleasure. Jetstorm really was something when he was charged up, even just getting started. Chuckling deeply Thrust slipped his claws back between the walls to get back inside. He’d felt a few globs of dried on paint stuck way down and was pretty determined to get them up.

Jetstorm’s whole frame shivered when he finally managed to chip the large stubborn pool of paint off the side, skewering the stiff mess before it could fall where Thrust couldn’t reach. Flicking it to the ground Thrust returned to the now clean vents just to tease the jet, trailing light scratches to the sensitive walls as his other servo dipped down over Jetstorm’s hip and under his cockpit. “Squeaky clean, time to get dirty.”

Jetstorm’s array was already dripping with static and was hot to the touch. Thrust figured it wouldn’t take much longer but the aerial could be stubborn sometimes. He liked getting the cycle riled, making him rough. As Thrust stroked along the seams and ground his palm down on the hot metal he felt the plates jitter but stay firmly shut. Looks like tonight was one of those nights. Too bad for the jet Thrust was impatient. Abandoning the jet’s vents to get a good grip on the slim bot Thrust continued to massage circles into the sides or Jestorm’s array, spreading static and tingling charge wherever he wanted till he got Jetstorm’s ventilations hitching and his arms shaking slightly from the strain of keeping his composure. “It’s-hehh- criminal how good you are at this- oooh~.

“Funny you should mention that,” With a little finagling Thrust got his claws where he wanted them and roughly pushed Jetstorm’s panels apart, “‘Cause I’m breaking in.”

Jetstorm jolted forward, a cutoff shout caught in his intake. “H-hey now! Hey- oh~” Before the mech could even get upset Thrust already had his claws stroking plush sealing mesh of his valve, milking the plump folds of their natural lubricants. “Aha~ Thrust!” Thrust laughed curtly as Jetstorm’s frame shivered above him again. His servo already covered in slick oil. Jetstorm hadn’t been kidding about being worked up. Probably too many nights spent self-servicing just wishing for the real thing.

“Damn.”

Jetstorm leaned his frame forward when Thrust pulled off, missing the attention immediately. “Oh Thrust darling, come on~ Come on!” Thrust returned his servo so Jetstorm could grind against his claws, the tips catching gently and exciting deep sensors. Jetstorm’s panting and sing-song cut off humming moans sounded so nice. They’d both gotten off to just this before when they hadn’t trusted each other as well. Jetstorm just rutting against his servo while Thrust pumped his own piston just listening to the other mech moan his name. They’d been good times, real good times. Sometimes when there were there were long bouts of quiet Jetstorm would still sneak down to his part of the citadel and just sit on Thrust’s seat and wake the cycle up with some early morning heavy petting. Thrust would always oblige the jet with a roaring engine even if it was murder getting transfluid off the leather. Resting his head on Jetstorm’s shoulder Thrust nuzzled his face against the other bot’s enjoying the soft tremble of billowing vents as he slipped his slick claws deeper into the jet’s valve.

“You’re already so hot for me. Can’t believe it.”

“ **Well, I can’t believe that you’re taking so long!** Thrust please~ Jetstorm rolled his hips impatiently, fragging himself with the cycle’s claws.

“So demanding. You’re lucky it’s hot on you.” Thrust delved his claws deeper and carefully pulled them out, raking the tips over the hot twitching metal, using the smooth curves to massage deep circuits and coating his servo in static. Quickening his pace when he got the feel of Jetstorm’s valve. Jetstorm continued his shallow thrusts, getting Thrust’s claws as deep as they could go, enjoying far too much the slight friction he got when the sealing mesh stuck and pulled from the other mech’s palm. Feeling his spark crackle in his chest Jetstorm whined loudly as a warm jolt traveled down his spinal strut, his grip tightening on the sashes and leaving little pinprick holes in the cloth. Thrust must have felt his valve go tight by the way hummed lewdly and revved his engine. When the cycle pulled his warm palm away Jetstorm felt the spidery strings of lubricant and transluid as they snapped and lightly coated his crotch.

Steam slowly coiled up from Jetstorm’s seams as he tried to get himself under control.“Are you happy now? What are you waiting for?” All it got him was another curt chuckle but a few teasing moments later, the snap of plates and the warm sharp feeling of charge along his aft as Thrust rubbed his cord along the smooth curve of Jetstorm’s backside.

“This what you want?” A soft warbling sigh escaping his vocalizer Jetstorm changed his grip to parts of the sling just beneath him so he could hold himself up and cant his aft higher for Thrust. Servo’s gripping at trembling thighs Thrust’s engine rumbled lustfully as he caught just a peek of the aerial’s waiting valve, wisps of steam and static coming off the hot pulsing mesh; thick lines of lubricant already dripping down inner thighs, glistening in the low light of the citadel. It was certainly a sight Thrust would remember.

“Just give it to me big boy~ I’m waiting for ya!”

“Choice. Moving the other mech right where he wanted him Thrust slid his spike through sticky sealing mesh, purposefully aiming so the tips of his bared jacks just nudged against Jetstorm’s anterior node making the mech jolt and shiver with sharp pangs of charge. Caught between wanting more and liking Thrust right where he was Jetstorm could only moan long and low and grind his valve down hard on Thrust’s spike till his spark was already starting to go thorny with excess charge. “Oh, Thrust! Oh, Primus Thrust! Oh~ Don’t stop, don’t-” The jet caught himself off as shocks of charge streamed down his frame. The bot already so close again.

Thrust loved how sensitive and easy Jetstorm became after the jet’s first discharge, he loved the way the mech’s usually suave and steady voice hitched and cracked as he screamed cut off obscenities and demands, wailed and begged Thrust to just get him higher, hotter, anything. Desperate and undone was such a good look on the jet. Such a taboo one too thanks to the war. “Anything for you babe.”

Just as Jetstorm’s seams pinched closed Thrust pulled the mech up off and slammed him right back down on his plug angling himself just right to get deep into Jetstorm’s hot mess of a port. The ride slow and just rough enough to push Jetstorm over the edge and into a screaming overload.

Thrust continued to frag Jetstorm through his climax, the squeeze of the aerial’s port salaciously tight but the mech plenty slick that he slid in without any painful force. Tugging himself out was a little rougher but Thrust kept his movements quick and shallow, his pulsing jacks running over the same grooves and just hidden nodes. Jetstorm keened as he spouted off gibberish as Thrust picked up the pace, his breathy cut off shouts every time Thrust hilted himself surely drawing someone’s attention. Not like that would stop them.

Slowing when Trust felt his own spark start to curl and knot, his tanks going warm as he fragged his pretty jet, the cycle gave one more rough thrust and slammed into Jetstorm’s aft with a soft went clang. His jacks slowly snaking from the tip of his plug’s head eager to link up with Jetstorm’s overcharged port.

Pins snapping into place Jetstorm called out for him and Thrust was awashed in heat and static from the other bot, his own meager fans jumping on in seconds. The gentle bombardment of echoes of Jetstorm’s own rising charge only took him higher and hotter despite what little relief they offered his rattling frame. With a content trembling sigh he rested his chin back on Jetstorm’s shoulder and let his servos fall back to the aerials front. Running along seam lines and the smooth glass of Jetstorm’s cockpit as his claws slowly trailed back to Jetstorm’s valve. He had to make sure his pretty jet didn’t get antsy or cold. As Thrust teased light touches along burning metal and rubbed slow circles into Jetstorm’s pounding clit he felt every jerking tremble as Jetstorm mumbled into his neck. “You’re too good to me Thrust. It’s gonna get you killed someday.”

For Jetstorm it was all about the high, the climax, the steep fall and the waiting climb but this was all Thrust needed, the slow quiet pound of his circuits as they fluxed in time with Jetstorm’s. Thrust could ride Jetstorm’s road forever and he certainly intended for it to last as long as he could. “Someday.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hoped you liked it! They are really fun characters to play with.


End file.
